Korrasami - Mine
by MattHunX
Summary: Sequel to "A Father's Pride". After their first night in the spirit world.


**Korrasami – Mine**

**Author's note**: Sequel to "A Father's Pride". After their first night in the Spirit World.

The two living human visitors to their world were lying under a bushy tree, one of them peacefully asleep, while the eyes of the other one were on her sleeping form, oblivious to the vibrant colors and creatures around them. The Avatar lay propped up on her left elbow as she gazed at the beautiful raven-haired woman in front of her, as the latter's closed eyelids seemed to flutter as if she was dreaming. So it felt like for the Avatar, herself, as her expression was not only that of serenity, joy and, indeed, love. It was one of disbelief, as she seemingly reassured herself, constantly, that it was real. What happened only a few hours ago, could not have been any more real. What they have said to each other, even though both of them knew no words were necessary, at that moment. When they both knew what the other meant for them. When they saw their own thoughts, what they have both felt, in each other's eyes, there was no doubt, no fear, anymore. Just them. There. Together. United like never before. Their bond forged through the years, and even the years they were apart, through victory and tragedy to make both of them complete. With each other.

Her friend, now far _more_ than that, stirred lightly as she began to wake, opening her eyes slowly, only to have them widen for a moment as she saw the other one's soft face, her bright, shining eyes taking her in.

"Korra…?" she whispered.

"Hey." The Avatar said as she placed a hand to the woman's face, and stroked it lightly with the back of her fingers, before placing the same hand over her chest as the other tried to rise, feeling the slightly faster beating of her heart. "Didn't mean to scare you." she whispered.

"Something wrong?" the woman asked her worriedly as she saw her searching gaze.

"No." she laugh lightly. "Everything's right. _So_…_right_." she whispered affectionately, moving her hand to her cheek, once more. "You're here with me. "You're…you're _mine_." Her eyes started tearing up as she could not believe her own words, the reality of it all as she held her hand to her love's face, the tears in _her_ eyes threatened to slip and fall, as well, as her cheeks filled with heat and color at her words.

"_I am_." she reassured her and herself of that fact. "And you are _mine_." she whispered as she pushed herself up with her right arm, placing her hand on the Avatar's face, sliding it past her ear to bury her fingers in her short, dark-brown hair as the master of the elements could not control the heat that rose in her and showed on her face, along with a euphoria neither of them had ever seem to have known before.

"I love you Asami!" she whispered. "I love you _so much_!" She repeated, as her voice became stronger, yet softer. Twin tears had slowly made their way down her flushed cheeks, surprisingly not evaporating from the heat in them as Asami promptly moved to kiss one away.

"I love you, too, Korra!" she told her. "I love you _so_ _much_!" She repeated, as her own tears began to fall with that of the Avatar's, one hitting the blades of grass after the other, while they placed tender kisses on each other's lips, each lasting longer and longer.

"You're mine…you're _really_ mine." Korra kept whispering between kisses, as neither of them could stop, nor did they want to.

"And you're _mine_." Asami repeated her word. "And I'm _only yours_." she added, firmly as their kisses deepened, before both ran out of air, shortly. Panting slightly. Amazed. By each other. By the feeling. The raw passion, with a strength neither of them had ever felt.

Their breathing calmed as their chests stopped heaving. They gazed at each other. In their eyes, the magical lights of the Spirit World reflected as if the morning sun was breaking in them to start a new day. There was no day and night in that place, though. No cycle to it that anyone could tell, anyway. And even if there was, neither one of them would have even noticed as time stood still for them. Nothing existed. Only the two of them.

**Author's note**: Yep. Shamelessly stole that "sun breaking in their eyes to start a new day" line from Daughtry – What About Now, the entire song itself might not completely fit, though.


End file.
